A matter between friends
by molgor
Summary: Right after returning from Kent, Mr. Darcy tells Mr. Bingley that Jane is not indifferent after all. Mr. Bingley reacts differently than expected!
1. Chapter 1

A Matter Between Friends

**A what if story...what if Mr. Darcy had gone to Mr. Bingley immediately following his return from Kent, and what if he told Charles then and there of his reasons for separating him from Jane? And what if Mr. Bingley didn't take it very well at all?**

**Although I might "borrow" from both the book and the movie (2005) in this story, Jane Austen's characters and plots are all her own and I own none of them.**

Fitzwilliam Darcy tapped his long fingers nervously on the writing desk in his bedchamber. He had been awake for hours, had summoned his valet earlier than usual and dressed with meticulous care. All that was left was to go to his good friend, Charles Bingley's house. Ordinarily that would have been a most welcome occurrence, but Mr. Darcy was not making a social call. He had something grave to confess to his most trusted friend and he tried to brace himself for what he knew would be a shocked reaction.

Fitzwilliam hoped that Charles would understand that his actions were done out of concern for his well-being. Mr. Darcy had watched Charles with Miss Jane Bennet and had mistakenly saw indifference on the lady's part toward his friend. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the lady's sister, had most certainly set him straight on that count! He smiled bitterly at the irony...he had seen indifference in Jane where it had not been and did not see it in Elizabeth where it had.

'Well', he thought to himself, 'there is nothing more that can be done about Elizabeth'. He knew he had not a chance of ever having her love him in return. She had made that abundantly clear at Hunsford. He "was the last man she could ever be prevailed upon to marry". The memory of her words, said so clearly in anger, still pierced him. He felt a pain as sharp as if she had taken an actual dagger and thrust it into his heart.

He still was not sure why he had needed to explain himself to her in that letter. But at least she would know what Wickham was about. If that was all the good that came out of this sorry affair...but no, even that didn't seem worth being so entirely humiliated in love.

Fitzwilliam shook his head as if to empty it of these most depressing thoughts. He arose with an air of confidence that he did not feel and departed the room. Outside, as he prepared to enter the carriage, he noticed the dreary sky with it's gray clouds overtaking any attempt by the sun to shine. It matched his mood perfectly.

**I know it's short but I had to write it to set up the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome and constructive criticism will be taken into account...**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the reviews, I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.

**Chapter two**

"You did what??"

"I told you that Miss Bennet did not fancy you..."

"You told me you had it on good authority that Miss Bennet was indifferent of my affections!"

Mr. Bingley, usually an amiable fellow, eager to please and seeing only the good in everybody was upset. His good friend, Darcy, had arrived a few minutes earlier. At first Charles had thought it a pleasant surprise, until Fitzwilliam confessed that he had separated him from Jane Bennet with hardly an excuse.

"What were you thinking? You knew that I loved her, you knew that I was going to propose to her!"

"I thought it was for your own good..."

"My own good?"

"The family left a little to be desired." It was part of his original reason, but it seemed hollow even to him, in light of recent events.

"Were you afraid that Mrs. Bennet would prove to be an embarrassment at some social function?" Charles spat out, in a tone that Darcy did not think him capable of.

"There was...Mrs. Bennet did mention the idea of an advantageous marriage...the youngest Bennet daughters behaved most shockingly at the Ball and then there is also Mr. Bennet and his snide comments to anyone within earshot!" Mr. Darcy fought to keep his voice from rising, but it was getting difficult. "I thought you too infatuated to notice..."

Charles shook his head, "I knew you thought yourself superior to everyone else, but I did not think that included me."

"Charles, listen to me, I was doing this in the service of a friend."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I found out I was wrong..."

"The great Fitzwilliam Darcy is wrong?"

Ignoring his sarcasm, Darcy replied, "and I wanted to tell you so that you could go to her..."

"First you tell me she does not care, and now you tell me she does. What am I to believe Darcy?"

"You are to believe that my intentions were good, I thought only to keep you from harm."

Charles, who had been pacing the room, sat rather forcefully on a chair directly across from Fitzwilliam.

"I was heartbroken, you knew that I was heartbroken..." His voice seemed almost strangled.

"There is more that I must tell you."

Charles looked at him blankly and motioned for him to go on.

"Miss Bennet has been in London a fortnight."

"She has been here? How long have you known?"

"Since the day I saw her on the street, before Kent." Darcy confessed.

Charles shook his head, his lips were pursed, his face turning redder by the moment. Darcy noted to himself that the color quite matched Bingley's hair.

"I thought you were my friend." he said sadly.

"I am".

"A friend wants you to be happy. A friend helps you in your endeavors." Charles' voice got louder with each sentence, "A friend **does not** break your heart and play god with your life."

"Charles," Darcy began, but was interrupted.

"You were as close to me as a brother, even a father figure." Charles admitted, his voice full of emotion, "Maybe I let you lead because that is your nature. Perhaps this is really my fault."

"No, I overstepped my bounds, I..."

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave." There was resignation in Bingley's tone as if he was tiring of the conversation and wished it over.

Darcy was taken aback by this. He had thought that Charles would be angry, but surely they could come to some understanding.

Mr. Bingley waved his hand, dismissing him. When no words followed this action, Mr. Darcy arose and walked to the door. He looked back for a moment to see Charles with his face in his hands. He was not sure if his friend was praying or crying.

Fitzwilliam knew that there was truth in the accusation Charles had made. His pride _**had**_ convinced him that he knew what was best for everyone.

"And now everyone is gone." he said to the air. If not for his sister Georgiana, Mr. Darcy knew that he would be lost altogether. As it was, the despair that had followed him from Kent now threatened to overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first two chapters were all about Darcy and his despair, time to take a break from that, but don't worry we will return to him soon. And for those of you who are concerned about the future of D & E, don't be. That's all I'm going to say for now...

**Chapter three**

Elizabeth Bennet was glad to be home. Rosings, where Lady Catherine DeBourgh resided was a grand estate and the little cottage where Charlotte lived was cozy, but Longbourn welcomed her with open arms. She smiled to herself when the carriage arrived at the front door. Chaos soon reigned thereafter, but no matter, it too was the familiar.

"Lizzy, Lizzy... Lydia has gone off and left me!" Her sister Kitty had barely waited for her elder sister to take off her bonnet before launching into a most vexing tale. "She has gone to Brighton with Colonel Forster and his wife."

"Why?"

"That's where the militia is. Oh, we have been so bored since they took leave of Meryton." Kitty explained, her eyes red from crying. "They should've asked me Lizzy, I'm older."

"I am thankful they did not ask you Kitty. I only wish Father had not let Lydia go."

"What's this you wish, Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked, having walked in from the hall.

"Pa-pa!" The irritation was momentarily forgotten as Lizzy reunited with her father.

"Lizzy it is good to see you. I have had no one to converse with since you left," he said, truthfully, for even though his wife did a lot of talking, they hardly conversed.

"Pa-pa, what's this about Lydia in Brighton, do you not see the danger?"

"Now Lizzy, do you think if I believed her to be in danger that I would have let her go? She needed a little adventure as you and Jane have had."

"But pa-pa, she is the most ridiculous flirt."

"And she is of no consequence. The officers will have nothing to do with her. It will put Lydia in her place, you will see."

Elizabeth doubted this, but she kept silent. If her father truly felt this way, there was little she could do to change his mind. That Mr. Bennet would allow his fifteen year old daughter to be nearly by herself in the midst of so many redcoats made Lizzy shiver. That her mother had gone along with this scheme, there was no question.

"When does Jane return?" Elizabeth asked.

"She wrote to me just the other day, Lizzy, she expects to be home within the week." Kitty answered, having calmed down somewhat.

Lizzy smiled, but it faded upon the realization that she would not be able to share everything with her most beloved sister. The ride home from Kent was spent deciding what if anything she would tell Jane of Mr. Darcy's proposal.

She still felt angry that he chose to debase her while telling her he loved her. How could he love her if he did not respect who she was and where she came from, she wondered? Still, she could not help but feel flattered, a handsome man of his wealth had wanted to marry her? He was intelligent, they had conversed on many a topic at Netherfield so she knew that he could hold his own with her! She might not have been accomplished as far as Caroline Bingley (or Lady Catherine) were concerned, but that seemed not to matter to Mr. Darcy.

But what of his involvement in separating Jane from Mr. Bingley? He had said he did it for Charles. He had said he saw indifference in Jane. Lizzy knew her sister was just shy, but agreed that it might be mistaken for disinterest. Elizabeth felt almost a traitor for thinking this, but Charlotte herself had noticed and warned Lizzy of it. She could not even disagree with his assessment of the impropriety of her family, excepting Jane and herself. She had often felt ashamed of them, even if she did love them in spite of it.

And lastly, there was the matter of Mr. Wickham. How could she have been so blind, she wondered? They had barely met and the man was confiding things of such a personal nature! Everything he had said made the Darcy's look bad and himself the victim. Even when confronted at the Ball, Mr. Darcy only hinted of Mr. Wickham's duplicity, never telling her directly of his character. The letter changed that. After reading it, she felt what she thought could only be a taste, of what Mr. Darcy felt when she rejected him. She was horrified to know that she had trusted her feelings in regard to Wickham and to have been proven so wholly wrong.

It had occurred to Lizzy that she had been just as proud as Mr. Darcy with less of a reason. Truly she thought she was better than him. She had been sure that he held her in disdain when he stared at her. She'd had no doubt that he thought himself superior, and that had made her indignant. Now, knowing of his affections, she could only surmise he stared because he was admiring her. She had misread him so thoroughly that she was no longer sure who he was.

When Jane arrived a few days later, there was little chance for conversation between the sisters. The rest of the Bennet's vied not only for her attention, but also that of the Gardiner's who had brought her home from London. And then Lizzy's Aunt had an invitation for her,

"Lizzy come with your uncle and I to the Peak District, it'll do you good to get some fresh air."

"Yes my dear, you look a little pale." her uncle added.

"I do not know. Jane and I have been apart for so long, that I wanted to spend time with her." Lizzy looked in her sister's direction but Jane was busy speaking with their sister Mary and did not notice.

"We will be gone but four weeks, it was supposed to be longer, but I have business in town." Her uncle told her.

"You will have plenty of time to visit with Jane after that." her aunt added.

Conflicted about what to tell her sister, Lizzy decided putting it off altogether would do no harm.

"Yes, I will go."

"Then it's settled, we shall leave in three days hence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Part One**

"Brother, why must you leave now?" Georgiana Darcy asked her older sibling, Fitzwilliam.

"I have had a most urgent letter from my steward, there is business in Derbyshire that cannot wait even another day." He had not wanted to leave her in London, not even with the most trusted Mrs. Annesley, but it could not be helped.

She looked at him as she had a week ago when she returned to the London house from their cousin Richard's. Her eyes had grown wide and he thought she looked shocked at his appearance, but he could not discern why. He had taken pains not to act in a manner different from the one she knew. He had no desire for her to understand his despair. She had not questioned him as that was not her nature, but he looked up several times during the course of the week to find her staring at him.

"I will join you soon?" she said, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yes Mrs. Annesley will bring you down in three days hence, you shall start your journey tomorrow."

As she left to oversee the packing of her trunks, her brother thought of how the return to Pemberley had been planned months ago. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion marked by the presence of friends. Mr. Bingley and his sisters were to have been in the party. Ironically, he was so lonely at the moment that he knew if he saw Caroline Bingley he might actually smile at her. It was probably just as well she is not here, he thought to himself.

His thoughts drifted to his childhood home, Pemberley. How he loved the place, he never felt quite as comfortable any where else. There was a feeling of tranquility there that he so needed at the moment. He hoped that he would be able to sleep again as he was not doing presently. He hoped his appetite might return if he smelled the delicious aroma's coming from his well stocked and well served, kitchen. He hoped that being surrounded by such beauty as his grounds, would prove a distraction from otherwise distressing thoughts. Unfortunately, he had once allowed himself to ponder what it would be like if a certain lady was mistress there. He knew he would have to keep such thoughts at bay if he were to have any peace at all.

Yes, the return would be bittersweet, but he would adapt. After all, he did have business to attend to as well. He was sure if he could just put his mind to it, he would be able to forget all else.

So, it was with that determination that he mounted his horse a few hours later...Mr. Darcy was going home.

**Part Two**

"My dear, I am simply saying that it would be nice if the ladies of the day had more to do than play the pianoforte or draw pretty pictures!" Mrs. Gardiner said, addressing her husband as the carriage carrying them and their niece Lizzy wended it's way towards the Peak District.

"Do you mean you want your daughter's hands to get dirty?" Lizzy noticed the gleam in his eyes as he said this, clearly teasing his wife.

Mrs. Gardiner ignored him and spoke directly to Lizzy, "Would you not like a more diverting life, my dear?"

"It does get a bit tedious," she conceded, "between jaunts such as this."

"And what do you suppose a lady should do, attend University?" Uncle Gardiner asked

"It is not fair that she cannot!" her aunt answered.

Lizzy quite enjoyed this side of her most beloved relatives. It was so unlike any conversation (if it could be called that) that her parents engaged in. Mostly those talks were one sided, with her mother scheming in one way or another on how to get one of her sisters married before her father passed away. Lizzy knew that her father had learned a long time prior to simply nod in the right places and not really listen. She also knew he was most often finding folly in the actions of others and amusing himself with it. Unfortunately for Mrs. Bennet, she herself was included in this pasttime.

"What do you think, Lizzy?" her uncle addressed her.

Her thoughts had taken her away from the discussion and so was unsure of what he spoke and expected her to answer about. Her questioning look let him in on her quandary.

"Ah Lizzy has not been listening, my dear. Well that's jolly all right." he looked at his wife, smiling. "We did ask her on this trip to relax, did we not?"

"I am sorry, Lizzy. Your uncle and I often wile the time away in what might be, to some, arguing!"

They both laughed and Elizabeth could not help but join them.

Later,as both Gardiners dozed, Lizzy once more reflected on their relationship. If she were ever to marry, it would be the kind that she would want. The playful banter, the heated discussions, the mirth of being in each other's company.

They seemed to revel in getting under the other one's skin, she realized. And yet she knew they respected the intelligence of the other as well. If it had been allowed, her aunt could have gone to University, of that she were certain.

Her aunt Gardiner was more accomplished with less of the standard attributes of the word, Caroline Bingley would not think so, but it convinced Lizzy all the more.

She could not help but think of Mr. Darcy, what would his opinion be? Lizzy smiled as she remembered their discussion of what it took to be accomplished. Caroline had concentrated on the shallow; the way a lady walked, drew and her "air". Mr. Darcy pointed out that she should be well-read.

She could almost imagine him in the carriage with them, contributing to this most interesting topic. He might find their laughter disconcerting, he did seem a bit too serious at times, she told herself. Whereas her father saw too much humor, sometimes harshly so; she thought Mr. Darcy did not see enough of it. She could not even remember seeing him smile!

Her feelings toward the man had started to turn with the sight of his sad eyes when she had so soundly rejected him. 'Never to be prevailed upon to marry', she had said. She cringed now, not at the idea of the sentiments, but the way expressed. Surely she could have been less severe! And then the letter softened her up even more, that and the realization that he was only guilty of having the same opinion as Charlotte. The case could be made that Charlotte did not separate Jane from Bingley, but that was only because her friend knew of Jane's shyness and modesty. A thought then occurred to Elizabeth, what if it had been the other way around, what if Charle's had seemed less interested than Jane? Would she not have tried to dissuade her sister?

Lizzy sighed audibly, why was she thinking of him, anyway? She looked over at her companions as they slept with the rocking of the carriage, and let her own eyes close, hoping to join them in their slumber. It did not come quite as easily as theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

I have not received a lot of reviews so I am assuming (though one never should) that everyone is okay with the way things are going in the story. I wasn't going to write these couple of scenes originally, just hint at them in a letter to Lizzy...but since the title refers to a matter between Darcy and Bingley, I figured I needed to include Charles in some scenes. Thanks for everyone who has put this story on their alert and also to the 2 C2's that have included it on their lists. Much appreciated!

**Chapter five**

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet!"

"What is it my dear?" Mr. Bennet did not even bother to look up from his newspaper as he addressed his wife.

"I have the most exciting news! Mr. Bennet! Can you not look up for one moment?" she cried, exasperated.

He frowned, sighed and put the paper down to find his wife looking most pleased with herself.

"It is most delightful!"

He waited for the onslaught of syllables he knew her worthy of employing.

"Mr. Bingley returns to Netherfield, alone!"

"And I am to care about this because...?"

"Word has it he is coming back to propose to our Jane!"

"Hmmph." he said, as he went back to reading his periodical.

"Mr. Bennet!" his wife, however would not be ignored.

"Are we not vexed by him, my dear?" he was joking, but after all these years she still could not discern it.

"It is true that he has treated Jane in a most ungentlemanly manner, but if he is here to make amends, I suppose we could find it in our hearts to forgive him." she said all in one breath.

"...that and accept his five thousand a year?" he grinned at her and she returned the gesture.

"I do wish Lydia and Lizzy were here." There was something pensive in Mrs. Bennet's voice. It was true that she wished to marry her daughters off to men who could provide for them, but she knew that she would miss them dearly when they had homes of their own to run. She felt a certain loneliness when one of them went visiting.

Mr. Bennet had taken the silence to mean she was finished with him and went back to his newspaper.

Mrs. Bennet took no notice as she was too busy imagining the beautiful wedding that surely was soon to take place, and the jealous looks of the townswomen of Meryton. Many hasty words were spoken when Mr. Bingley did not make his offer the past winter. Mrs. Bennet smiled to herself as she thought of all the pretty words she would hear when now he did.

It was only a few days later that Mr. Bingley made his way to Longbourn. Kitty had seen his arrival and announced it to Mary, Jane and Mrs. Bennet.

"He is here, he is at the door!" she had said.

Everyone scurried around to make sure the room looked presentable.

"Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Hill announced.

"I have come to see Mr. Bennet, is he here?" Mr. Bingley had asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes, yes he is in his library, I will have Mrs. Hill fetch him for you." She started to call the servant back but Charles stopped her, "If it be alright, I would rather see him alone, in privacy." The whole time he stared at Jane, who blushing, could only look down.

A little while later, wearing a bright smile, he and Mr. Bennet rejoined the group.

"Dear, perhaps the young people might like to go for a walk." he addressed his wife, smiling at her with a geniune sense of happiness.

"My, yes. Kitty, Mary, Jane, show Mr. Bingley the park." she told them.

Mary did not want to go out as she had music she wanted to practice on the pianoforte, but even she knew that this was not a suggestion but a command. Once suitably bundled up, the foursome left the house to the relief of Mr. And Mrs. Bennet.

Jane felt terribly shy, but she managed to allow a few smiles in Mr. Bingley's direction. His purpose for coming back to Netherfield had been told her beforehand, and though she scarce believed it then, she had no reason to doubt it now. Soon, the two trailed behind Kitty, who seemed to be going in the direction of Maria Lucas' house, and were far ahead of Mary, who was reading Dice's Sermons as she walked.

"Miss Bennet," Charles stopped suddenly and faced Jane.

Jane kept her eyes cast downward, but knew that she was coloring and could do naught to stop it.

"Look at me, please." he pleaded.

She looked up and he smiled at her. She could do nothing else but smile broadly in response.

"I have spoken to your father, I believe..." here he stuttered, "I would like permission to court you with the intent of marriage."

Jane did not hesitate, "Yes." she said simply.

His smile became a laugh and she joined him in the mirth. When they had recovered, she dared to ask him what had been on her mind,

"What made you come now, to propose?"

He turned serious and she feared she had overstepped the bounds of propriety, somehow.

"I had received some news..." he seemed to be weighing his words carefully, unsure of how to proceed.

"Some news?" she ventured.

"I had wanted to propose before, I must make you understand that."

Jane looked at him confused, but said nothing.

"I had every intention of making my sentiments known, but I was led to believe that you did not return my affections." Jane noticed the tone of his voice had gone from serious to angry. It was a side of him she had never seen.

"Who would tell you that?"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Mr. Bingley said the name as if it were a mortal enemy's.

"Why?"

"I do not know. He said it was in the service of a friend, meaning me." Charles' eyebrows wrinkled as he spoke of Mr. Darcy. "He said he did not think you felt for me what I felt for you."

It was Jane's turn to select her words carefully, "It is a wonder with such news that you would return."

Charles shook his head, "About a month ago, he showed up at my house in London, confessed all and told me he was wrong. He had somehow found out that you did love me."

This made Jane color again and Charles was sorry he had spoken of it in that manner. If only propriety would let him hold her, he thought to himself.

"You came alone because you are mad at him?" she said when she had found the nerve to face him again.

"I came alone because it is time for me to be a man after my own affairs. I should have never listened to the opinion of another. Can you ever forgive me?"

She smiled at him, and he returned it, but she could not help but notice a difference in him, now that she knew he was holding a grudge against Mr. Darcy. He did not seem quite as amiable as before.

"Enough of this. What do you think your sister Miss Elizabeth will think of her new brother?"

"She will be delighted, oh, if only she were here. But I will write to her, and my sister Lydia, too."

"They will both be back soon?"

"Another few weeks or so." Jane wished that Lizzy was there to share this news with, how happy her sister would be.

"Then we shall hold off any plans until their return." he said, taking her arm as they proceeded to walk back towards Longbourn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Where are we, exactly?" Lizzy asked her uncle, as she sat eating an apple at the base of a great oak.

"I am pretty sure that we are near Pemberley. They have a well-stocked lake, I have a hankering to see it."

Lizzy nearly choked on her fruit. Near Pemberley? Mr. Darcy's estate?

"I would rather not," she said.

"Why not Lizzy?" her aunt asked, with a quizzical brow.

"Mr. Darcy lives there." she said, plainly.

"So?"

"It's just that he's, well he's so..." she groped for the right words, not wanting to explain their history.

"He's so what?" Her aunt was getting impatient.

"He's so...rich." Even as the word left her mouth she knew it was not the real reason for her hesitancy.

"Lizzy, I never knew you to be a snob!" her uncle said, surprised.

"He won't be there, you know, these great men never are." her aunt interjected.

Knowing this was a situation in which there were no escape, Elizabeth let herself be talked into going. She felt dreadful, however. Even if he wasn't there, it would still be an intrusion, would it not? And of course, there was that nagging thought that this would have been their house, had she accepted his proposal. She could not believe how pliable her feelings had become over the course of only a few weeks! That they had softened at all amazed her, and kept her up nights attempting to discern the meaning of it. It would simply not do; she told herself, to enter his estate in this present state of mind. If she must go there, and frankly there seemed no way out of it, then she was determined to find as much fault with the place as was possible. Surely it would be as ostentatious as Lady Catherine's and of that she could find much amusement.

Stepping out of the carriage a short time later proved Elizabeth most wrong. Yes it was grand, she told herself, but it was beautiful. The housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, had assured them that Master Darcy was not home and not expected until the next day, so Lizzy felt somewhat comfortable touring the house. She had a hard time keeping up with the others as different parts of the estate captured her attention; the great paintings on the ceiling, the exquisite tile pattern on the floor. Surely, she told herself ( in a moment of giving in entirely to her growing feelings), this was the real Mr. Darcy shining through and through. Not aloof, but reserved. Not arrogant, not proud, but self assured. This was the Mr. Darcy who loved her. Now she could understand his reticence, why would he not question the idea of her living here, of feeling comfortable here when this place was so unlike Longbourn as to be laughable? And yet he had finally succumbed, had he not? His feelings had gotten the better of him and he had blurted them out to her, even it seemed, to the surprise of himself. "I love you," he had said, "Most ardently."

Lizzy hugged herself as a small chill passed over her arms.

"Is that Mr. Darcy?" she heard her aunt say. Lizzy looked up to see a likeness of him looking back at her. Although it were only a piece of art, the resemblance was staggering and Elizabeth felt as if she were standing before the actual person.

"Is it a true likeness, Lizzy?" her aunt was asking.

"Does the young lady know Mr. Darcy?" the housekeeper asked.

"A little." was all Lizzy would allow herself to say, her emotions forming a lump in her throat.

"And do you not think him a handsome man?" Mrs. Reynolds asked, clearly expecting an answer in the affirmative.

"Yes I daresay he is." As tears threatened to flow, Lizzy continued to stare at the likeness. The others had moved on, but she felt rooted to the spot. 'Oh Mr. Darcy,' she thought to herself, 'what have I done?'

Right then there was some sort of commotion that pulled her out of her reverie. She heard voices not that of her own party and then the realization came that she heard the one voice she had been hopeful to avoid.

"Miss Elizabeth." he said. The man himself was now standing before her.

Lizzy noticed immediately that something about his manner was different. He looked thinner, paler and tired.

"Mr. Darcy." she answered, curtsying. Keeping her eyes downcast, she launched into an apology, "I am so sorry for the intrusion. We did not think you were home."

"I had to come back early, my steward wrote me..."

"We would not have come..." the sentence trailed off. Lizzy had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, nor so conflicted. On one hand wanting to leave, on the other, wanting to stay.

Just then the rest of the party, including Mrs. Reynolds entered the room.

"Sir, you are home."

"Yes." was all he allowed. Mrs. Reynolds looked at him, warily. Lizzy knew that she too could see the change and was not at all pleased with it.

"This is my Aunt and Uncle..." she told him with a smile. "They are from Cheapside." She was hoping to rile him up with this bit of news.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand to her uncle and bowing to her aunt. There was not a hint of condescension in his voice. In fact, Lizzy saw traces of a smile playing about his lips.

"Mr. Gardiner, I wonder that you might agree to bring the ladies back tomorrow." He looked at Elizabeth in a way that made her shudder, "My sister Georgiana will have returned by then and I would like you to meet her."

Mr. Gardiner looked at the two ladies in question and answered for them. "we would be delighted."

"Perhaps you and I could go fishing before supper, the lake is well-stocked and poorly used."

Lizzy's Uncle agreed whole-heartedly to the scheme and the party left Pemberley with plans to return early the next afternoon.

As for Mr. Darcy himself, he had hardly believed it when he saw her standing before him. He realized at that moment that he still loved her and that he always would. Time and anger and being rejected so soundly had not slain this most stout of love. He knew he could not hope that she might return his feelings, but he could not let her go again, not yet. Her presence at Pemberley had been a gift and he would enjoy it as long as it lasted. The future would return to it's reality soon enough and he would do what was necessary to survive for his sister's sake. Until then, caution was thrown to the wind and Mr. Darcy basked in the glow of a certain lady's proximity.


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you who thought chapter six was sweet, just wait...

**Chapter seven**

"Mr. Darcy." a servant at the Rose and Crown announced. Breakfast had just been consumed and the Gardiner Party had only just left the dining area for their rooms to freshen up.

A look passed between Mr. And Mrs. Gardiner, one of complete understanding of the young man's attentions and who they might be aimed at. Lizzy only smiled as he entered the room.

"Forgive me for intruding so early, but when I told my sister of your visit, she insisted I bring the carriage around for you personally." he looked at them expectantly.

"She is home, then?" Lizzy asked quietly. He had been looking at her the whole time and nodded in the affirmative.

"Well that was very capital of her." Mr. Gardiner said, as he grinned at his wife.

"Shall we go, or if you need more time...?" Fitzwilliam would have been content to stare at Miss Bennet in this manner the whole of the day, if his preferences be known.

"That will be fine indeed," her aunt replied, feeling very much like she was intruding in her own rooms.

As they boarded the carriage (and Mr. Darcy helped both ladies in), one of the maids at the Inn rushed to them and handed a letter to Elizabeth.

"It is from Jane!" she exclaimed. Forgetting she was in company, she tore it open and after reading just the first few lines, cried, "Mr. Bingley has returned to Netherfield, he and Jane are to be married!"

She glanced up at Mr. Darcy who now wore the broadest smile she had ever seen on the man. He looked truly happy, even with a bit of sadness in his eyes, and she did not know what to make of it.

"Does she say more?" her uncle asked.

Lizzy skimmed the letter briefly, "It is all about his return. They will wait until Lydia and I come home before making plans." Down near the end of the page Lizzy could make out the words Mr. Darcy, but thought better of reading that at the moment. Truly this was turning out to be a wonderful day and Elizabeth's smile now matched that of Mr. Darcy's. As they made their way to Pemberley the countryside was filled with their laughter and merriment.

The introductions made, Elizabeth, her aunt and Georgiana gathered in a sunny room on the ground floor of the Darcy Estate. The gentlemen had made good on their plan to go fishing and so, had left the ladies to fend for themselves for a couple of hours. Elizabeth sensed Georgiana's shy temperament and worked to draw the young lady out.

"Your brother tells us that you are very accomplished on the pianoforte, perhaps you will play for us later?"

"Perhaps." she answered in a voice so low that they barely made it out.

"You have been in London?" her aunt then asked.

"Yes."

This would never do, thought Lizzy. 'There must be a way to get her to talk.' She thought of what her sisters Kitty and Lydia liked to discuss, but shook her head, nay that would not suffice. Mary-no, half the time she did not even understand her. At the thought of Jane, Lizzy smiled to herself, they had talked endlessly about everything and now all her sister's dreams were coming true. Could it possibly get any better?

The silence grew and Georgiana shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Tell us about your brother." Lizzy blurted out.

"Well, he's, um, he's..." she looked positively petrified, "He's tall." she finally said.

Lizzy stifled a laugh, it was not what she was aiming for, but would do for now.

"I could tell you stories about my sisters. Would you like to hear one?" Georgiana nodded and even Mrs. Gardiner seemed interested.

For the next hour Elizabeth regaled the two ladies with all sorts of shenanigans perpetrated by one Bennet sister against another. When the gentleman returned, they entered the room to peals of laughter. Mr. Darcy was greatly amused to see his sister laughing right along with the other two, tears streaming down all their faces.

"To what do we owe this great moment of merriment?" her uncle asked when they had quieted down. They looked at each other after his question and proceeded to give in to another fit of giggles.

"It is best left to the imaginations of the original party." was all Mrs. Gardiner would allow.

"I trust you have had a pleasant afternoon, then." Mr. Darcy asked his sister. There was a gleam in her eye he had never seen before, it made her whole face look radiant.

"Yes brother." she said. Mrs. Gardiner looked in her niece's direction and both ladies smiled. They knew that they had been successful in their aim to bring the young lady out of her shell. Her voice in answering was confident and strong. It did not go unnoticed by Mr. Darcy and he was grateful to them as he understood it was their due.

Later, after supper, Georgiana played for the party. Elizabeth marveled that the young girl played so proficiently. Her sister Mary practiced every day for hours and did not make the instrument sound as Georgiana did. She watched as Mr. Darcy (when not staring in her direction) closed his eyes to the music, obviously enjoying it as much as she. She had been concerned at their meeting the day before, he had looked almost ill. Had he not been eating, sleeping? Tonight at dinner, his appetite seemed fine; in fact, she admitted to herself, he ate like he hadn't in a very long time. She wondered at the reference to him in Jane's letter. The post was still in the pocket of her dress, but it would keep until she was safely back at the Inn.

Suddenly she became aware that she was staring at him and right at that moment, he opened his eyes to see her do so. He smiled at her warmly; aye, it warmed her right down to her toes! She fought to look away, propriety deemed it, but could not, and returned his smile, hoping it had the same effect on him that his had on her. It did.

As Mr. Darcy watched the carriage take them back to the Inn later that evening, he knew that he would propose to his Elizabeth (yes-his-because he could think of her no other way) tomorrow. He had never felt such renewed hope as he felt presently. He was sure that her feelings had somehow changed. As early in the morning as propriety allowed, he would go to her and make his intentions known.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is to tie together several events. The first two parts happen within days of each other, the third part afterwards of both. Things will be rolling along after this chapter. I'm thinking I have two or three to go. There will be a twist to my resolution of D & E that is different from the book and the movie—think about the title—it will have to do with that.

**Chapter eight**

**Part 1**

Another post made it's way to the Rose and Crown, addressed to one Elizabeth Bennet. The servants of the Inn marveled that the lady would receive two letters in such a short period of time. She did not seem of much importance.

At the sight of the letter, Elizabeth, having noticed it was from her dear sister, Jane, tore open the missive without much thought to her surroundings. But as she read it, her face turned ashen and she felt faint. She sat, much without thinking, and tears clouded her eyes. It was at that moment that Mr. Darcy made his entrance, and having done so, knew immediately that something was terribly wrong.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I hardly know." she answered, her voice weak.

"What is it?" he sat on a chair across from her.

She pointed to the letter, "Jane has written...Lydia...has run away...with Mr. Wickham!" she cried.

Mr. Darcy's face registered his emotions, first shock and then anger.

"If that were not bad enough, Jane has sent Mr. Bingley away."

"Why?"

"She does not want our name attached to his." Lizzy looked at Fitzwilliam, "Lydia has no money, we have no connections, I fear she is lost forever."

'And taking you down with her.' Mr. Darcy thought to himself. Her tears were destroying him, he wished he could hold her.

"I must find my aunt and uncle, we are to leave at once."

"Is anything being done to retrieve her?"

"My father will leave for London as soon as my uncle can join him. I do not know what can be done, it truly looks hopeless."

"This is grave indeed, I will leave you." Mr. Darcy's face was grim. Not only his hopes dashed, but Bingley's as well. And, he thought, if he had not interfered in the fall, Charles and Jane would be married and this turn of events would not touch them. Mr. Darcy decided then and there to find Wickham and do whatever it took to make him marry Lydia.

As Elizabeth watched him leave, she wondered if she would ever see him again. It made her cry harder when she thought she might not.

**Part 2**

Charles Bingley was a man on a mission, on his right sat a letter from his most beloved Jane and on the left a map of London. The letter contained words that he had never wanted to read and still blanched at the thought of. She had sent him away! She had written that their names could never be attached now that George Wickham had done this most scandalous thing. He had gone to Longbourn upon receipt of this letter, but the servant said she had refused to see him. He had gone there many days in a row and still, the same reply. It had been all he could do but to break down the door. And then, an idea had occurred to him, perhaps if **he** went to London, he might be able to track down the errant pair and set this sordid affair to an end. So it was in this frame of mind that he presently studied the map.

"Charles, there you are." Caroline exclaimed. Her brother looked up from his writing table.

"Caroline." he said, simply, then returned to his endeavor.

"Whatever are you doing?" She walked behind him and looked over his shoulder.

He looked up at her, "It's a map, Caroline, of London."

She shrugged at him and walked to the front of the table. She sat herself down across from him and waited.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing that there would be no peace until his sister said whatever it was that was on her mind.

It was all the encouragement she needed to launch into her tale, a juicy bit of gossip she had been most joyous to overhear.

"Have you heard about Miss Lydia Bennet, dear brother?" she wore a vindictive smile that could not be suppressed. "She has run off with that cad, George Wickham!"

Charles only looked at her, wondering what else she might say. He was not long in finding out.

"I cannot tell you how glad I am that I talked Mr. Darcy into separating you from Jane. Can you imagine? Us being connected with them!" she shrieked.

"You did what?" his voice was angry, not at all grateful as she had expected. He stood and walked to where she was sitting.

"I suggested to him that Miss Jane did not return your feelings, and pointed out all the instances of indifference that I percieved." she said, proudly. "He noticed the impropriety of the family all on his own."

Charles looked at her, blankly. She took this as a sign to continue.

"I knew he thought himself to be your most trusted friend and I knew that he would take it upon himself, as he always does, to look out for you. It was, if I do say so myself, my finest hour." she said, confidently. He knew she supposed her manner to be that of a most accomplished lady, but he found her instead to be an icy cold witch.

"So you see, Charles, in the end, it was for the best..."

"You lied to Mr. Darcy and you think it was for the best?!" Charles asked, incredulously.

"Charles, I do not like your tone of voice with me!"

"And I," he no longer fought to control his anger, "do not like you interfering with my life!"

She looked at him, her face contorting. She had never heard him talk with such animosity.

"Mr. Darcy came to me a few months ago and told me everything." he told her, watching for her reaction.

"Everything?" the color drained from her face.

"Well, no, not everything. He did not tell me of your part."

"Why would he tell you everything?" She could not discern Mr. Darcy's actions.

"He found out it had not been true, and he wished me to return to Netherfield to secure the lady's affections." he said, his tone reflecting a certain wistfulness, the kind one feels when one misses an old friend.

Caroline stood silently, probably for the first time in her life, she had nothing to say.

"I did go back and I did secure her hand. And after this terrible turn of events, she sent me away, so that our names would not be attached. And she did this, dear sister, because she is a lady," he looked at Caroline, disgusted, "and you are not."

At that moment, when he had finally found his voice with his sister, he came to a decision. Blast Wickham, he was going back to Meryton! And if he had to sit outside her house for the next forty days in all kinds of inclement weather so be it. Surely someone would take pity on him and let him in. No one was going to stop him from being with his most beloved Jane, not Darcy; or Caroline; or George Wickham; or even Miss Jane herself!

**Part 3**

The Bennet house was in an uproar. Elizabeth and the Gardiner's had just returned and Mrs. Bennet was complaining of heart flutterings of the most acute kind. Mr. Bennet was inclined to believe that this time, perhaps, her pains were real and for once, he was truly concerned. For her part, Elizabeth's feelings turned from anger towards Wickham to heartache for Jane, and if she admitted it, herself as well. Jane said hardly a word, her sadness speaking volumes in the silent way she went about the business of caring for her mother and remaining sisters. The happy manner that usually permeated the house was replaced by a deathly void of anything joyful. Truly the demeanor of all concerned was that of a most pessimistic view. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner left the following morning for London and spent three fruitless days trying to track down the errant couple. They found no leads of their whereabouts, and Mr. Bennet, still concerned for his wife's health, deemed it necessary to return to her. He left instructions to his brother that if Wickham was found and was made conducive to marrying Lydia, that a monetary gift would be forthcoming for the nuptials.

A week later, a letter arrived at the Bennet's from Mr. Gardiner. The couple had been found and Wickham had been convinced to do right by Miss Lydia. He had agreed to a small yearly allowance of a hundred pounds, and his regiment was to be stationed in Newcastle. The couple wished to visit Longbourn after the ceremony before they had to leave for their new destination.

Mrs. Bennet celebrated by leaving her bed and dressing, her heart no longer fluttering. She left the house to tell the neighbors of the glad tidings. Mr. Bennet saw immediately that her illness had been self-induced and promised himself never to believe any of her symptoms again. As for Jane and Lizzy, each had their own reasons to hope for another happy occasion in the near future. Jane posted a letter to Mr. Bingley at the first available moment, only to announce the marriage, not to ask him for his return. She trusted that he would discern the right course of action upon hearing the news.

Before the letter had been out of her hands even a few hours, Mr. Bingley returned.

"I am glad you chose to let me enter today, Miss Bennet." he had said.

"There is much to tell you."

"No. You must let me speak first." he swallowed, it was hard to talk when he was around her, his only desire being to hold her, "I know what you wrote to me, but I will not be dissuaded. I still wish to marry you."

She smiled at him, the most glorious smile. "Lydia has been married." she said, simply.

"Well that is good news indeed, but if she had not, it would not have changed my mind." he told her, firmly.

She looked up at him in a most sweet manner, and he could not resist. Glancing around to see no one lurking about, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She colored but smiled and he knew all was right between them.

Later, as Lizzy and Jane retired for bed, Jane could not help but notice her sister's demeanor. She had made her happiness known of the glad news of Jane's wedding plans, yet there seemed to be something sad in her eyes as well. Jane was quite determined to find out what was the matter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 has been revised and updated! As one of you pointed out, Charles came out sounding much like a cad in the first version and that had never been my intention. I was in such a rush to let Caroline get her comeuppance that I left out a scene or two. So it's been fixed, and you might want to go back and reread ch.8. A scene has been added to the beginning and end to Part 2 and one scene added to the end of Part 3. Part 1 I left alone.

Now on to this chapter...

**Chapter nine**

"Lydia!" Mrs. Bennet cried, overjoyed at the return of her newly married daughter (and at fifteen).

"Mama, Kitty." Lydia stepped out of the carriage and carried herself as if walking in a parade. Mary thought she resembled a peacock.

"And here is my dear Wickham, isn't he the most handsome man?"

George bowed to the ladies, who returned it with a curtsy. Lizzy, who was standing behind Mary, rolled her eyes. Jane, standing next to her, happened to catch the facial expression and stifled a laugh.

"I am so vexed that you must leave today for Newcastle, it is so far away!" Their mother exclaimed.

"Oh, ma-ma, I am a married woman now, I must go where my husband goes."

"Well, we shall eat a most sumptious meal and you must tell me all about the wedding."

Later, Lydia did just that. She went on and on about how her Aunt Gardiner had treated her in such an unkind manner, practically preaching a sermon to her.

"I was very worried that morning, that my uncle would be called on business, because who would give me away? I almost thought I'd have to ask Mr. Darcy!"

"Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked. She looked around the table, but no one else seemed to have heard Lydia's admission.

"Oh, but I forgot." Lydia looked quite pleased with herself, "I was not supposed to tell."

"Why was Mr. Darcy at your wedding?"

"He paid for it," she whispered. "He paid Wickham's debts, for the commission, everything."

"But why?"

Lydia shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy was still confused.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy." Lydia answered in a voice much like that of an adult talking to a child, "He's not so high minded as you sometimes."

As the carriage pulled away with Lydia and her dear Wickham in it, the Bennet household hoped to return to some sense of normalcy. Mrs. Bennet took to her bed, for she was very sad to have had to let Lydia go so very far away. Soon enough she would be making plans for Jane's wedding and that would take her mind off this forlorn feeling. As for Mr. Bennet he retreated to the safe haven of his study.

Lizzy pondered what possible motive Mr. Darcy had in securing Lydia's marriage, had it been for her, she wondered? Hastily, she wrote to her Aunt Gardiner, imploring her to tell her what she knew of the matter. The days waiting for the reply seemed to go on and on, until finally the desired letter rested in her hands. She could hardly sit still at the breakfast table for wanting to read it. Even before the dishes were taken from the table, she announced her plan to take a walk.

When she had gotten far enough away from the house and sat herself under a hardy birch tree, she tore open the letter and read it.

My Dear Lizzy,

I was not surprised that Lydia could not hold to herself the manner in which her wedding occurred, we both know her to not being able to keep a secret. I was told not to tell you about Mr. Darcy's involvement by the man himself; but have felt since the beginning, that you had a right to know. On the morning that your Father left, Mr. Darcy came to our house and told us he had found them. He told us that he had known of Wickham's character and had never warned anyone associated with him about it, because of this, he felt somewhat responsible for what had happened to Lydia. Your uncle and I told him that Lydia had done this to herself and he was not to blame. He went on to tell us that he had interfered in Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane's love affair back in the fall; had he not they would have married much before this. Again, he felt responsible for their present separation and wanted to make amends. These were the only reasons he gave for his actions, although your uncle and I believe that he was motivated by something else that he did not feel free to divulge to us. He is a most honorable man, Lizzy, nothing at all as you had portrayed him, certainly not proud...and as for his wealth, which you seemed to find so disagreeable, thank goodness for it! His wealth opened doors we ourselves would never have even found!

Lizzy stopped reading for her eyes were blurry with tears. She could not stop the feelings that were bursting forth in her, of love for this man, but of regret that she had turned him away. He **was** an honorable man, as her aunt had said. Why had she not seen it before?

As morning lapsed into afternoon, she read the letter over and over, falling in love with Mr. Darcy more and more, it seemed. And then, a sudden realization washed over her...why wasn't he there? Why had he not come with Mr. Bingley? Certainly as his friend, he would stand up with him at the wedding, would he not? Yet she had heard not a mention of him in any of the conversations concerning the plans.

"The letter from Jane." she said to herself, aloud. That first letter, the one she'd read to the party on the way to Pemberley, it had mentioned Mr. Darcy's name, but she had never had the chance to find out what it had said. Her head had been somewhere in the clouds the night they returned to the Inn, she had been perfectly happy that evening, basking in Mr. Darcy's attention and getting to know Georgiana. The next day had brought the news of Lydia's troubles. What had she done with that letter? Lizzy rushed home and up to her room, avoiding contact with anyone else. She was sure they were all in the parlor anyway, watching as Mr. Bingley stared at the lovely Jane.

"Here it is", she said, finding it between some frocks in her dresser. She remembered now, hiding it there.

She skimmed over the part she had already read and then found the place where she had stopped:

"Charles has confessed a most vexing tale upon his return. It seems that his good friend Mr. Darcy had told him that I did not return his affections back in the fall. He had convinced him to leave. Mr. Bingley was visited by his friend recently and Mr. Darcy was there to set things right; he had somehow found out that his earlier opinion was mistaken. Lizzy, I cannot begin to tell you how angry Charles is at his friend, I have never seen him so perturbed. He says theirs is a rift that can never be mended."

Lizzy pictured Mr. Darcy as she had seen him that first day at Pemberley, thin and pale. The realization washed over her that he had been a man without a friend that day. She had so soundly rejected him and then Charles had left him as well. It made her want to cry, but she knew there was something more constructive for her to do, did she not owe him? He who had done so much for her family?

As soon as Charles bid them goodnight later that evening, Lizzy took Jane aside for the most important conversation they would ever have. It was difficult at times, both sisters cried and Jane felt the rare feeling of anger towards Lizzy, but it lasted only a moment and hurt no worse than a bee sting. In the end, Lizzy told her sister all that transpired since Kent, and how she had been the one to set Mr. Darcy right about Jane's feelings for Mr. Bingley.

"You love him, do you not?" Jane asked her, much later

Lizzy only nodded, she, who had no problem with words ordinarily, could not vocalize all that was in her heart.

"I fear he will not offer his proposal now, what with George Wickham in the family." she said, sadly.

Jane embraced Lizzy and held her tight. An idea was forming in the older sister's head and she smiled as she worked out how she would make it happen.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has been harder to write than all the others because I wanted to do the characters justice. I knew how this was going to play out since the beginning. This is not **the **chapter, no- that one will be the next one (the last one, in fact), but this one was important for it's own reasons. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter ten**

A soft knock on his study door prompted Mr. Darcy to look up, his butler soon poked his head in and told him, "Mr. Bingley is here, sir, he wishes to speak with you."

"By all means, send him in." What could he want, he wondered?

As soon as Charles entered the room, Darcy noticed that he looked angry. Not again, he thought to himself, and sighed loudly.

"Well you have done it again, have you not Darcy?" Charles said, upon entering.

"I do not have the understanding of what you are talking about." Fitzwilliam answered, in a much quieter voice than even he knew himself capable of.

"You are still playing god with my life."

"In what way?"

Charles turned away and started pacing. "First you remove me from my beloved's life and then," he turned back to face Darcy, "you tell me to return to her because she does love me."

Fitzwilliam waited for him to go on.

"It's all a chess game to you, is it not?"

"We have already discussed the first charge you have against me, I know of no other."

"You can not stop thinking that you know what's best for everyone." Charles exclaimed.

Mr. Darcy did not answer, although every inclination was to defend himself.

"Perhaps if you made me to understand what you are upset about..." Mr. Darcy's words faltered, as much as he was trying to control his emotions, it was not going well.

"You have not once again ridden in like the militia to fight another battle for poor helpless Charles Bingley?"

"I do not think so." Mr. Darcy measured his words carefully.

"Are you denying then that you forced George Wickham to marry Miss Lydia Bennet in order that Miss Jane and myself could marry?" Charles asked him.

Surprise washed over Mr. Darcy's face, "No one was supposed to know about that, I am surprised that the Gardiner's could not keep it to themselves."

"Miss Lydia let slip of your involvement, Mrs. Gardiner only filled in some of the blanks." Charles started pacing, again. "But this is not the point, you took it upon yourself again to run my life!"

Fitzwilliam could do nothing but stare at him.

"Do you still think me incapable of securing my lady's hand without your help?"

"Charles, I..."

"Admit it, man, it's a disease with you." he said.

How had this all gone so terribly wrong, Darcy wondered? His only defense was that he had done it all so that the mistake he had made would be righted. He had had no idea that Bingley would take it this way, in fact, he wasn't even supposed to know about it. Darcy felt both anger and confusion. As he thought of this, he laid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Minutes passed and silence filled the room. He was only half aware of it when Mr. Bingley leaned over the table and spoke,

"I can see that you have had enough, old man."

Darcy looked between his fingers to see Charles looking a whole lot calmer, in fact, there seemed to be a glint in his eye.

"I really came here today to ask you a question." Charles said, as he sat in a chair directly across from Darcy.

Fitzwilliam removed his hands from his face and looked at his friend, quizzically.

"Would you stand up with me, when my lady and I marry?" Charles asked, smiling.

"You are not displeased with me, then?" Darcy asked, clearly confused.

Charles laughed out loud, a hearty, warm laugh that evoked a smile from Darcy.

"No, not at all. When I heard what you did for Lydia and for Miss Jane and I..." Bingley shook his head, "I just knew that I wanted to come here and thank you in person."

"That was a strange way to thank me." Darcy said, grinning, which elicited another hearty laugh between the two.

"I thought to have a little fun at your expense, I am sorry."

Charles then turned serious, "We do have another problem. I need you to return to Meryton with me immediately to fix it."

"I thought you did not want me interfering in your love life..."

"Oh, it's not my love life that is in trouble."

"Then whose is it?" Darcy asked.

"Yours, old man." Bingley answered, smiling, "Yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Well here it is, the eleventh and final chapter of A Matter Between Friends. I have had a blast writing this and reading the reviews! I hope I did the characters justice as I simply adore D & E and wanted to give y'all the most emotionally satisfying ending that I possibly could, the kind I myself like to read.

**Chapter eleven**

**Part One**

The day started like every other in the Bennet house, Mary banging on the keys of her pianoforte; Mr. Bennet holed up in his library contemplating his existence and wondering how much longer he would have to endure it; Mrs. Bennet flitting around in a busy state and accomplishing little; Kitty daydreaming of redcoats. Miss Jane Bennet awoke to the sun shining brightly through the window pane of the room she shared with her sister Lizzy. She turned to see Elizabeth sitting at their vanity, absentmindedly wrapping a curl around her finger. She was staring off into space again, a daily occurrence.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Jane greeted her, cheerfully. Lizzy smiled back at her.

"Mr. Bingley returns today, does he not?" she remarked, "That would explain your good mood."

"Yes, he does. I expect he shall call after ten o'clock. You will be here to greet him?" Jane asked, hopefully.

Lizzy laughed, "Jane, he will not be here to see me."

"I quite enjoy being in the company of my two favorite people."

"I know what you are doing, Jane and it will not work."

Her sister looked at her quizzically.

"You fear for my loneliness and it is sweet of you. But you have not seen Mr. Bingley in a week, I would not intrude in your reunion." Jane watched as Lizzy arose. "I will see you downstairs?" Jane asked.

"For a little while, then I do believe I shall take a walk."

By the time Jane made her appearance at the breakfast table, she noticed everyone was present except Lizzy. Kitty informed her that she had grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

Lizzy walked as far as her feet would take her. Through the winding paths of the grounds at Longbourn, across the fields of the neighboring pastures. She had not confessed it to Jane, but truly she wanted to be as far away from the house as was possible, when Mr. Bingley came. She did not want to watch their reunion unfold; mind you, she was ecstatic for Jane; but it only served to remind her of being separated from the one she loved.

At least she and her sister were back on good terms, of that she could be grateful. She had hoped that Jane would tell Mr. Bingley of her involvement in the sorry state of his and Darcy's friendship, or that Charlotte had thought the same thing. She had even secretly hoped that Fitzwilliam would attend the wedding and she would see him. But as far as she knew, Jane never got the chance to tell Mr. Bingley anything, as he had left very early the morning after the sisters had their talk. Perhaps now that he was back...

The sound of galloping hooves could be heard in the near distance. Lizzy turned in the direction of the noise and saw a beautiful brown horse, ridden by a male rider heading straight in her path. As the horse got closer, and it's rider's face came into view, Lizzy's heart skipped a beat. She stood and watched as he dismounted the animal and stood before her.

"Miss Elizabeth." he bowed.

"Mr. Darcy." she curtsyied.

He searched her eyes, such beautiful brown eyes, he thought to himself. She studied his face, such a fine, handsome face. They both smiled simultaneously.

"I have been given reason to hope," he said, breaking the silence, "As I have scarce allowed myself, before."

She watched as his mouth formed the words, basked in the reality of his presence and waited for him to continue.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April," he said, "tell me so at once. My affections have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever."

He looked at her, with a sense of expectancy.

"My feelings have changed, very much so." Lizzy answered, feeling suddenly shy.

"I must tell you then. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you, again," he told her, staring into her eyes, feeling as if he were lost in them and most happily so.

She smiled up at him, a glorious sight for him to behold. "I love you more than I can say." she admitted, tears glistening in those brown eyes, and one escaping to roll down her cheek.

Proper gentleman that he had always esteemed himself to be, Mr. Darcy fought to keep himself from any action that might compromise the reputation of the lady before him. His lady, his thoughts reminded him. She was still looking at him, smiling through her tears. Blast propriety, he told himself in the fleeting second he managed to have any concrete thought at all.

He reached down and kissed her, square on the lips, and pulled her close to him, his arms around her waist. She went willingly, and even, (it seemed to him when he thought on it later), initiated some of the contact. When they broke apart, she blushed, but also laughed. He joined her in it and they, who had had so little to laugh about for so long, now found it hard to stop.

"How did you come to be here today?" she asked later, as they made their way back to Longbourn, he walking beside her leading his horse behind them.

"I came at the request of a mutual friend of ours." he teased, smiling at her. She could not believe the change in him, the easiness of his glee in her presence.

"Mr. Bingley?" she guessed.

"He came to Pemberley a few days ago and related to me what you told Jane."

Lizzy looked confused, "I did not think that she had been able to tell him."

"Apparently," Mr. Darcy stopped for a moment and faced her, "she managed to post him a letter very early one morning and he made haste to come find me."

"I could not bear that his friendship with you had come to an end because you had purposed to right the wrong I had accused you of." she said, honestly, her voice full of emotion.

He did not even attempt to restrain himself from kissing her at the end of her admission. They broke apart, only to partake again, but he managed to pull away after a few seconds. She looked down, blushing deeply.

His resistance to keeping his distance from her fading fast, he took her arm and began to walk again, "Miss Bennet, I believe we need to hasten to Longbourn so that I can speak to your father."

She only smiled in reply. Oh, the uproar that her house would be in today, her mother might faint dead away at the prospect of ten thousand a year!

"Yes, I believe you are right, sir."

**Part Two**

The wedding breakfast over, the Bingley's and the Darcy's resolved to have one toast together before departing for their respective honeymoons. The carriages were at the ready outside of Longbourn, their drivers merely waiting for the couples to depart. Jane and Lizzy embraced; the realization that today they would embark on a life spent mostly apart, seeped into their emotions, making it hard for them to separate. Charles and Fitzwilliam were eager to separate, however, and repeatedly made promises that the two would see each other often, especially if Mr. Bingley made good on his idea to purchase an estate near Derbyshire.

Finally, the carriages carrying the two sets of newlyweds set off in opposite directions, the Bennet's waved goodbye at the door and a lone dog laid down to rest in the now quiet yard.

Fitzwilliam, who had seated himself across from his lovely bride, moved next to her once the carriage had gone a mile or so. He slipped his arm around her neck and she put her head on his chest. They were married, each thought to themselves! No longer under the watchful eye of an elder Bennet, Mr. Darcy touched Elizabeth's hair with his hand and she looked up at him.

"Lizzy." he said, tenderly, using her shortened name for the first time out loud.

"William," she responded in kind.

He pulled away slightly as to better bend down and kiss her, he felt her hand pull him closer as it touched the back of his neck.

When they finished, he returned to his prior position, and she to hers, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He sighed, most contented. Lizzy felt so at comfort, she let her eyes close and she soon fell asleep. He did nothing to stir her, he was perfectly fine to hold her this way forever.

As his own eyes started to close, he told himself he need to write Bingley a letter thanking him for interfering in Darcy's love life. Aside from Elizabeth, he knew that he had no better friend than Charles Bingley.


End file.
